User blog:EcalZ/a story made by looking at a picture of todays OccuSaturday
there is so much freedom in ones hearth that love faints away in every move we make. con tantas capas nos vamos alejando de nuestro propósito. erase una vez, en una lejana ciudad, a long lost city in the middle of some other lost city, where lost people used to live, en donde las personas, perdidas, viviendo en circulos, en donde las centellas de aquella tormenta eterna que se veia en lo lejos festejaban su poderio, where thunders and raylights were alive y nos daban tanta inspiracion, a small series of events que nacian de aquel contacto entre el poder de la naturaleza and the living emotion. in this sacred place there where this kind of habitants that were afraid of becoming mature, all with their suitcases and their jobs, always thinking about their goals and the materials in which they rely on to make their goals achievable, dejaban esas preocupaciones a los mayores, niños en una ciudad perdida, en una salvaje rama del arbol que tenia todas las frutas prohibidas desde los comienzos del dia en que nos dejaron solos para llevarnos con nuestra curiosidad hacia santidad de la libertad, debajo de cada branch, in the shadows of those memories, all those debts and instruments of control, we then fall, we then, became part of the earth, dirt, dust, blood, all covered y regados por su alrededor, en un jardin de calaveras y esqueletos, la eternidad fue muy larga y ahora, jugando y riendo sobre su peso, we then became part of it, part of the sacred tree. ...llamas a los vientos y el fuego responde, seems that we are fading. -its why we mature.- an old and wise big fellow said to the children of the tree, its why we now can live longer. -si de eso se trata, arrancanos de nuestra felicidad, de nuestra madre y padre, de nuestra belleza and give us more of what you got. -its not that simple.-when all the children shaking in joy were amazed by the intensity of the old guy. -there is this one, older than us that knows more about life and she is not alive nor dead, some say that she is a machine, she can know everything we are saying, she knows that even yous are where you are, and even that yous were going to ask me that, i know it because i obey her, and ill die for her when she give me that order and thats why ill have to take each of you to her, make her a gift from her day and eat yous in celebration of her life. -no, no, please, dont- but it was too late, that old and mature centinel didnt had any choice, or it was his old family or the fruits, the children of the tree, and we will never know why the gray machine, her majesty wanted them instead of just living by her own means... and at the end, another generation of children grew, and the cycle continue; life as you know it its what it is because we all come from the same place, and we obey the same rule, and we die the same, unless one is never born, we can then be free from the internal cycle of love and why love fades with time, and why we want always something to achieve by taking it from nature. well, because we are part of it, and even the machine is part of her own life, or did not she made herself available to us for us to die for her? religion and evolution, the beginning of corporate greed. Category:Blog posts